ferganafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tristan Curter
Były kapitan Kompanii Harpii. Aktualnie samotny wędrowiec, który prawdopodobnie znajduję się na Myrtanie. Jeden z najlepszych wojowników w Królestwie Myrtańskim. Wygląd Wysoki i dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o ciemnobrązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Jego usta okala lekki zarost. Nisko osadzone brwi nadają jego uśmiechowi nieco ironicznego spojrzenia. Wiecznie lekko przymrużone oczy oddzielone są długim, prostym nosem. Włosy często spadają mu na oczy. Charakter Tristan był osobą z ironicznym poczuciem humoru. Przez nie przejmowanie się problemami i optymistyczne spojrzenie na przyszłość mógł sprawiać wrażenie osoby niedoświadczonej przez życie. Bywa sardoniczny i często zdaża mu się grozić innym lub arogancko komuś arogancko odwarknąć. Jest pewny siebie, a jego charakter każe mu robić to, co mu się żywnie podoba. Bywa nieokrzesany. Tristan zawsze pozostaje lojalny wobec przyjaciół, a o swoich ludzi dbał bardziej niż o siebie. Zawsze stara się dotrzymać danego słowa, chyba że przestaje wierzyć w uczciwość albo dobre intecje osoby, której coś obiecał. Kieruje się własnymi zasadami, którym jest w pełni posłuszny dzięki silnej woli. Jest nonkonformistą, zawsze chodzi własnymi ścieżkami. Od czasów przegranej walki o Gothę, jest ponury i mroczny. Popadł w nałóg alkoholowy. Umiejętności Tristan jest jednym z najlepszych wojowników na kontynencie. Doskonały szermierz i biegły łucznik. Posiada także wielkie umiejętności taktyczne i strategiczne. Zna także podstawy zielarstwa i pierwszej pomocy. Nie najgorzej gra także na lutni i flecie. Dzieciństwo Tristan urodził się w dworku szlacheckim należącym do jego rodziców, który znajdował się nieopodal Vengardu. Nie miał on rodzeństwa. Jego rodzice, chociaż planowali rozwinąć ród, nie byli w stanie, gdyż matka poroniła wszystkie następne dzieci. Wśród służących pojawiły się plotki, iż jest to klątwa, jaką na ród Curterów rzucił Beliar za ich domniemany okultyzm. Tristan w wieku 16 lat nie wytrzymał pomówień ze strony ludzi i uciekł na północ, trafiając do Nordmaru. Tam, oziębnięty i głodny, napotkał grupę wędrownych wojowników, którzy nakarmili go i przygarnęli. Pod wzrokiem ich trenera - Kulawego - nauczył się walki mieczem. Jednooki, dowódca, uczył go taktyki, natomiast Feather łucznictwa. Łowca Orków Gdy orkowie coraz większymi grupami zaczęli przybywać na południe, paląc i niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze, najemnicy, do których przyłączył się Tristan, zaczęli polować na zielonoskórych. Chłopak rósł i nabierać umiejętności bojowych. Wśród swych towarzyszy poznał niewiele starszego Gawaina, z którym posyłany był na zwiady. Pewnego dnia łowcy dotarli na dwie mile od przełęczy Myrtany, gdzie rozgromili jeszcze jedną grupę orków. Po walce Jednooki posłał Gawaina i Curtera przodem, mówiąc, że dołączą do nich już pod przełęczą. Chłopcy nigdy więcej nie spotkali swych towarzyszy, którzy zaskoczeni zostali w drodze i pokonani przez orków w heroicznej walce, zabierając ze sobą około 60 orków. Montera Po roku wędrówki i omijania orkowych oddziałów, przyjaciele dotarli do Montery, gdzie zawitali do gospody, upijając się. Następnego dnia zbudził ich ryk rogu alarmowego. Orkowie otoczyli miasto, szykując się do szturmu. Tristan i Gawain dołączyli do obrońców i po udowodnieniu swego doświadczenia w walce z orkami, zostali przydzieleni jako dowódcy pomniejszch oddziałów. Atak, który rozpoczął się o świcie, został odparty, a miasto okrzyknęło wędrowców bohaterami. Niestety, tego samego dnia po zmierzchu, atak orków został ponowiony z zaskoczenia. Przez drugą bramę przebili się asasyni varanccy, wspólnie z orkami dokonując rzezi na mieszkańcach. Tristan zdołał pokonać ze swym małym oddziałem grupę varantczyków pod wodzą Samira, wyśmienitego szermierza z Ishtaru. Curter podczas pojedynku z przeciwnikiem został zrzucony z murów miasta na dziedziniec, gdzie ludzie Gawaina bronili się przed orkami. Tam pokonał jednego z orkowych przywódców, lecz w tym samym czasie na dziedziniec wtargnęli asasyni. Jeden z południowców pchnął Tristana zatrutym sztyletem między żebra. W chwili, gdy napastnik miał już go dobić, Curter został ocalony przez swego przyjaciela, który zabił oponenta i pomógł Tristanowi wyczołgać się na skraj miasta, gdzie miał się opatrzyć. Następnie Gawain wrócił do swych ludzi, gdzie przeważające siły wroga dokonały masakry na obrońcach. Gawain zginął w walce, a chwilę później Tristan stracił przytomność przez truciznę, którą miał we krwi. Wędrówka Tristan został wyniesiony z Montery przez maga ognia Riona, który wyprowadził ocalałych mieszkańców przez tylną bramę z miasta. Mag oczyścił krwioobieg wojownika z trucizny i opatrzył. Tristan, gdy doszedł do siebie, przeszkolił najsilniejszych ocalałych w podstawach walki, a następnie wraz z Rionem i charyzmatycznym łucznikiem, Gannem, objął dowodzenie nad grupą. Po konsultacji ze współdowódcami, postanowił zabrać grupę do Vengardu, skąd mieli odpłynąć na Wyspy Południowe. Niestety, w Vengardzie okazało się, że Wyspy Południowe zamknęły swoje porty w obawie przed nadmierną falą uchodźców. Tristan postanowił zmienić kurs na wyspę Khorinis, gdzie dałby swym podopiecznym spokojne życie w mieście portowym. frame|left|Młody Tristan Khorinis Curter spędził na Khorinis sporo czasu. Za wykonanie paru zleceń jako najemnik, zdobył fundusze na wynajęcie gospody "Pod Martwą Harpią", gdzie utworzył Kompanię Harpii i rozpoczął nabór do swej najemniczej drużyny. Był to okres, gdy rebelianci z farm buntowali się przeciw paladynom, którzy objęli władzę na wyspie. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim buntownicy zebrali ochoczą armię chłopów i zaatakowali mury miasta. Wtedy właśnie lord przybył do Tristana i wybłagał pomoc w obronie, w zamian za 100 000 sztuk złota. Kapitan się zgodził. Oblężenie zostało powstrzymane, chociaż miasto poniosło wielkie straty. Podczas tego oblężenia niejaki Kaladin, niezwykle doświadczony wojownik, zginął z rąk Tristana. Po powrocie do gospody, Curtera odwiedziła kobieta reprezentująca buntowników. Chciała, by Kompania pomogła im w walce, lecz Tristan odmówił, mówiąc, że jego ludzie muszą zregenerować siły. Miesiąc potem, dowódca najemników dowiedział się, że kobieta, z którą wtedy rozmawiał, i która odwiedzała jego gospodę potem jeszcze wiele razy, przyjacielsko dyskutując z Tristanem, została zamordowana przez kapitana pirackiej załogi - Wolfera. Curter postanowił dostać się do mordercy i wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. W trakcie śledztwa dowiedział się także, iż Wolferowi pomagał pewien nekromanta. Tristan zabrał swych ludzi i ruszył do portu, czekając, aż zjawi się któryś z piratów. Tak też się stało. Pewien pirat z załogi mordercy przypłynął łódką do portu, chcąc zakupić rum w karczmie. Curter wydobył od niego potrzebne informację i popłynął ze swymi ludźmi na statek Wolfera, którego następnie zabił w pojedynku, a jego załogę i wspomagającego ją nekromantę kazał wybić co do nogi. Następnego dnia Tristan znalazł rannego orła, którego opatrzył i nadał mu imię Gawain (na cześć swojego przyjaciela). Sporo czasu spędzał później na oswajaniu zwierzęcia. Tydzień potem do kapitana Kompanii dotarły wieści o orkach zbierających się na przełęczy. Kompania Harpii wyruszyła więc do Górniczej Doliny, by dowiedzieć się, jak wygląda tam sytuacja. Od lorda zamku w Dolinie najemnicy dowiedzieli się o atakach orków oraz smoków, po czym przyjęli zlecenie na wybicie przynajmniej jednego smoka oraz obronę zamku przed orkami. Curter przygotował obronę zamku, która poskutkowała odparciem ataku zielonoskórych. Następnie Tristan wyruszył upolować latającą bestię, czego także Kompania zdołała dokonać. Wracając do zamku, najemnicy zauważyli wychodzącą zza palisady wielką armię orków. Zgodnie uznali, że najwyższa pora zniknąć z Khorinis, po czym udali się za palisadę, skąd zabrali orkowy galeon i wypłynęli na pełne morze, biorąc kurs na Myrtanę. frame|Kapitan Kompanii Harpii Myrtana - Obrona Gothy Gdy ludzie Curtera dopłynęli na Myrtanę, udali się do Gothy za namową paladynów, którzy borykali się z obroną ich siedziby przed orkami. Kompania Harpii postanowiła pomóc rycerzom w utrzymaniu swych fortyfikacji w zamian za broń z magicznej rudy. Paladyni zgodzili się. Orkowie szturmowali od strony farmy, która znajdowała się przed twierdzą. Paladyni bronili zamku, wypuszczając salwy z kusz i dobijając bronią biała nielicznych, którzy docierali do bram. W końcu zielonoskórzy wytoczyli machiny oblężnicze. Gdy już mieli wystrzelić w stronę zamku, z północy nadeszła Kompania i zniszczyła machiny, uniemożliwiając orkom kontynuowanie ataku. Napastnik wycofał się, a ludzie Tristana otrzymali zapłatę w postaci oręża, który znacznie ułatwiał walkę z wrogiem. Bitwa pod Faring Po zwycięstwie w obronie Gothy, Kompania wraz z dwoma oddziałami paladynów, ruszyli pod Faring, gdzie orkowie rozbijali swoje obozowiska. Atak został rozpoczęty o zmierzchu. Ludzie Curtera i paladynów przeprawili się przed rzekę, przechodząc pod mostem i zaatakowali odpoczywających orków. Gdy orkowie zorientowali się, co się dzieje i przygotowali się do kontrataku, z Faring nadbiegli obrońcy miasta, rzucając się na zielonoskórych z drugiej strony. Pomimo, iż orkowie zmuszeni zostali do tymczasowego wycofania się, wojownicy Curtera pozostali w mieście. frame|Tristan w trakcie obrony Faring. Obrona Faring Wkrótce orkowie rozpoczęli oblężenie miasta pod wodzą pomniejszego herszta orków. Dzięki silnym fortyfikacjom miasta, zdyscyplinowanym ludziom i nadzwyczajnym zdolnościom Kompanii Harpii, atak został odparty, a herszt pokonany. Tristan jednak nie miał czego świętować. Podczas walki zginął jeden z jego ludzi, Marco. Nie był on jednym z najlepszych, lecz lojalnie służył Curterowi niemalże od początku istnienia Kompanii. Kapitan bardzo przeżył pierwszą w życiu utratę podkomendnego. Bitwa pod Gothą Do Kapitana dotarła wiadomość o zebraniu się wielkiej armii orków pod twierdzą, którą jakiś czas temu obronili. Przygotowali się do walki, po czym ruszyli, by wspomóc siedzibę paladynów. Armia nadchodziła z północy. Złożona ze zwykłych wojowników, orkową elitę, kilku hersztów, a nawet szamanów. Nim Kompania zdążyła zakraść się do twierdzy rycerzy Innosa, wielki orkowy dzwon uderzony został, wybrzmiewając dźwięcznie. Wtem armia orków ruszyła w kierunku warowni. Kompania musiała działać szybko. Curter zadecydował. Złapał za zakrzywioną rękojeść miecza i wyszarpał oręż zza pasa. Błękitnawe ostrze błysnęło, odbijając światło słoneczne. Wnet ludzie Curtera dobyli wspólnie broń, stając za kapitanem murem. -Lojalni zawsze i wszędzie, bracia... - powiedział Tristan, uśmiechając się do towarzyszy, po czym ruszył do bramy paladynów, przebijając się przez orków. Za nim pobiegła Kompania, mordując zielonoskórych na drodze. Nagle Simon, porucznik Kompanii i zastępca Tristana, otrzymał trzy strzały z kuszy, osuwając się na kolana. Zasyczał z bólu, spoglądając na orków, po czym zamachnął mieczem, zabijając jeszcze dwóch. Chwilę później zginął także Syrius, przyjmując śmiertelny cios toporem w głowę. Wtem otworzyły się bramy Gothy i wybiegli z niej paladyni, wspomagając Kompanię. Nim orkowie zmuszeni zostali do wycofania się, zranili poważnie jeszcze Edrila, którego Tristan ani nikt inny nie odnalazł potem wśród martwych. Curter zaczął tracić wiarę w siebie, gdy jego ludzie zaczęli ginąć. Był także wykończony ciągłą walką i tułaczka. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna znalazł chwilę czasu, by rozmyślać nad sobą. Myślał nad tym, czy dobrze zrobił, opuszczając Khorinis. Czy słusznie postąpił, pomagając myrtańczykom. Przeklęta Twierdza 3 dni później pod Gothą zebrali się orkowi szamani. Unieśli kostury, wypowiadając słowa w narzeczu orków. Następnie uklękli na ziemi, wbijając kostury w ziemię. Niebo pociemniało. Czarne chmury zaczęły zbierać się nad Gothą. Pioruny zaczęły uderzać w wieże twierdzy, aż w końcu potężny, szkarłatny piorun uderzył w środek dziedzińca Gothy. Gdy czerwona poświata zniknęła, mieszkańcom ukazał się skrzydlaty demon, dzierżący wielki miecz owiany krwistoczerwonym światłem. Bestia Beliara zdawała się kumulować kruczoczarną mgłę, która natychmiastowo otuliła całą warownię, przemieniając wszystkich paladynów w splugawione pomioty mroku. Po chwili także mieszkańcy zaczęli zmieniać się w nieumarłych, a na koniec także Girius - jeden z członków Kompanii Harpii. Tristan zrozumiał. Ani on, ani pozostali członkowie Kompanii nie zamienili się, ponieważ mroczna moc zadziałała wyłącznie na wyznawców Innosa, być może także Adanosa. On i pozostali przy życiu kompani nie wyznawali żadnego z bogów. Dzielna drużyna rozpoczęła walkę z przerażającą armią wroga, cofając się do bram Gothy. W jednej chwili podleciał do nich demon, zabijając trzech kompanów trzema cięciami. Wtedy rzucił się na niego Eldan. Kilkakrotnie zranił mroczną istotę, lecz ta ostatecznie złapała go swym potężnym uściskiem za gardło i podniosła dusząc, by następnie rzucić nim o mury twierdzi, krusząc je. Blackmore i Tristan w gniewie zaatakowali demona, który w trakcie walki powalił Curtera i rozciął podbrzusze Blackmore'a, który w ostatniej chwili rozciął jeszcze klatkę piersiową demona i upadł na ziemię. Tristan wstał z ziemi, raniąc istotę w plecy. Pozostawił jeszcze bliznę rozciągającą się po całej twarzy demona, gdy ten się obracał. Nastąpiła potem wymiana ciosów. Kapitan sparował trzy ciosy, lecz czwarty wytrącił mu oręż z ręki. Chwilę później pomiot Beliara wymierzył potężny cios, którego Tristan przyjął niemalże go unikając, co sprawiło, że cudem uderzenie nie odrąbało mu ręki. Curter sycząc z bólu, upadł na ziemie. Gdy demon pochylał się nad nim, by go dobić, dobył sztyletu, który następnie wbił istocie w oko. Demon zaryczał. Wyjął żelastwo z oczodołu, po czym rozpostarł skrzydła i odleciał na wieżę Gothy, odpychając Tristana podmuchem skrzydeł. Kapitan wstał z ziemi i podniósł swój miecz. Zabił jeszcze kilku nieumarłych, którzy zbliżyli się do niego, po czym wbiegł na mury zamku, z których następnie zeskoczył, skręcając sobie nogę. Pokuśtykał w stronę Vengardu. thumb|left|400px|Tristan szykujący się do bitwy o Gothę. Dalsze losy Przez następne lata Curter służył w wielu oddziałach najemnych, aż wreszcie natrafił na generała Henleya Vessa, który zaproponował mu bogactwo w zamian za pomoc przy zdobyciu wyspy Khorinis. Tristan poległ z ręki Feradana podczas szturmu jako ostatni z atakujących. Cytaty "Wszyscy kiedyś zginiemy. Jeżeli więc boicie się walczyć przeciw orkom - zostańcie w domu. Śmierć dopadnie was dopiero po zabraniu tych, co mieli jaja i walczyli" ~ Tristan wymusza na strażnikach Montery obronę miasta. "Tam, gdzie śmierć, tam i ja. Jestem jej siewcą i kochankiem. Zatańczcie ze mną, śmierdzące szuje." ~ Curter prowokuje orków do zaatakowania go. "Może jeszcze zadbam o twoje przyrodzenie? Staję na wysokości zadania" ~ Młody Tristan, klękając przed swym ojcem i odpowiadając na jego ciągłe rozkazy. "Bycie dobrym dowódcą to najgorsza rzecz, jaka może cię spotkać. Śmierć każdego twojego człowieka boli jak gdyby ktoś cię patroszył wyszczerbionym i przyrdzewiałym tasakiem" ~ Podczas rozmowy z grupą buntowników ze Wschodniego Archipelagu. frame|Tristan wraz ze swym orłem, Gawainem Kategoria:Postacie